


What Cas Planned vs What Really Happened

by Leydhawk



Series: Home [6]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean being a jerk, Destiel but not really, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Missing scene from Heading Out, Pizza man reference, Porn, Unrequited Love, but not the babysitter, cas being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve decided to explore more of the struggle between Cas and Dean in this verse. Dean doesn’t always seem sympathetic, but to me, well, he isn’t always sympathetic. Please skip this if you can’t stand to see Dean being an insensitive jerk. I intend to write more of this duo’s interaction for this series. This is the missing scene from Heading Out when Dean was called away during the Academy investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cas Planned vs What Really Happened

"Dean, I need a favor. I know you are on a case, but I need to see you. I'm at the Casa del Norte motel in Waldorf. Room 219. Come alone. I'll be waiting."

 

Dean got the phone message just before Sam returned to the car with confirmation of hex bags and sulfur at several scenes of accidents. 

 

"A freakin' demon witch? You gotta be kidding me!" Dean declared. 

 

~~~SPNCIS~~~

 

Cas waited for Dean and went over his plan in his mind, imagining exactly how he wanted the evening to go...

 

 

_There is a knock at the door. Cas opens it. Dean stands there, wearing a black t-shirt and a denim jacket. His eyes meet Cas' and heat ignites in Cas' belly._

 

_"Did you bring the pizza?" Cas asks. He considers adding a wink. His brother Gabriel had often winked to indicate he wasn't entirely serious, but by the time Cas thinks of it, the moment is too late._

 

_"Pizza?"_

 

_"I ordered extra sausage," Cas growls. Dean cocks his head with a half-smile and Cas pulls him into the room, closing the door firmly with Dean sandwiched between him and the wooden frame. Cas keeps his hand on the door and leans closer. "Where is the sausage, Dean?" He takes ahold of the lapels of Dean's jacket. "I need it."_

 

_"I've got it right here for you, angel," Dean murmurs and closes the distance between them. Their lips meet and Cas feels as if  all the fires of hell rise up inside him. He parts Dean's lips with his tongue, and Dean allows him access. A groan escapes Cas at the taste of Dean; alcohol and a sharp edge of something almost smoky._

 

_They grind into each other and their clothing melts away. They float to the bed and roll around, kissing and touching each other. Eventually, Cas moves on top of Dean and drags his erection into the warm valley between Dean's firm cheeks. Dean moans and nods, and Cas rises onto his knees._

 

_Pressing Dean against the bed, Cas pushes his legs up and positions himself to penetrate the hunter. Dean groans, a deep and gutteral sound. Cas pauses a moment at Dean's entrance, and only proceeds when Dean nods._

 

_"Oh, fuck! Cas!" Dean cries out. His passage is hot and quivering as Cas slides inside. It is like nothing he's ever felt, a rapture so profound all other sensation fades as he moves inside Dean, looking down at him, glorious in his humanity, his lips puffy and moist. The sounds he's making are--_

 

The door to the motel room crashed open, tearing Cas from his reverie. 

 

"Damnit Cas, I'm in the middle of a case!" Dean snarled as he stormed in. 

 

"Dean -" Cas hesitated. He hadn't gotten to answer the door. He chose in an instant to proceed. "Did you bring the pizza?"

 

"Pizza? The hell, man? We're up against a demon witch, and -"

 

"I ordered extra sausage," Cas intercepted Dean, stepping into his path as he paced. Dean scowled but didn't back away from the closeness. "Where's the sausage, Dean? I need it?"

 

"The hell are you talking about?"

 

Cas moved closer and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean froze in shock, but jerked away when Cas pushed his tongue into his mouth. He put his hands up and shoved hard. The angel didn't move, but the pressure expanded the distance between them as Dean was forced backward. 

 

"Cas! Fucking hell! Explain yourself! Now!" Dean roared. 

 

"Dean, I want you. I thought you'd like the familiar setup. Please, I--" He took ahold of the lapels of Dean's jacket. "I need it."

 

Dean pulled away violently. "Familiar? What, a porn seduction? The fuck is wrong with you?!? I'm a _dude_!"

 

"Dean, I feel things for you. You have to know that. I want to be with you, like Sam and Tim."

 

Dean couldn't believe what the angel was saying. His best friend wanted to sleep with him. Not just sleep with, but have a _relationship_. How the fuck had that happened? 

 

"Sam and Tim support each other, and the sexual relations they have seem quite satisfactory for them."

 

Sam and Tim. Somehow, Cas had decided they were some kind of good model for them.

 

"Sam and Tim are all...in _love_ and shit. You and me, Cas, we're friends. Just friends!"

 

"Dean, I feel more than friendship for you--"

 

Dean's brain caught up with something Cas had said. "Wait! Their sex life? How do you know about their sex life?"

 

"I have watched them-"

 

"No! Oh my god you just don't even get how wrong that is!"

 

"-but they are very, what you would probably call 'lovey dovey' and your taste seems to be more like this than that, so... Are you going to play the pizza man, Dean?"

 

Cas' face was earnest and open and it was so obvious that he had no clue that what he was doing was wrong that Dean just turned on his heel and went out to the car. He opened the trunk and snatched out a bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. Then another. The burn was grounding, and he sighed, capped it, then went back to the motel room. 

 

Castiel sat on the bed and wondered if he should remove his clothing. In his imagination, Dean returned and didn't speak any further, he just walked back in and climbed on top of him, pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him with all the strength and power of his puny human body. His _beautiful_ human body. He'd watched Dean in the shower, cleaning himself and sometimes stroking his penis until he bit his lip and threw his head back as milky semen spurted from him, ecstasy obvious on his face with his clenched jaw and low groan. Cas desperately wanted to hear Dean make those sounds for him, to see him lost in the sensations of his body, wrapped around Cas' own. He wanted to feel how much Dean cared for him, needed to be met at the emotional level he felt. He wanted Dean's eyes to look liquid and bottomless in their acceptance and adoration of Castiel, like Sam's did when he looked at Tim. 

 

"Look Cas, this ain't gonna happen," Dean proclaimed as he pushed into the room. The look Cas gave him was confused. 

 

"Why not, Dean?"

 

"Because I'm not gay! I'm into chicks, man! Always have been."

 

"Sam and Tim have only-"

 

"Jesus, Cas! Enough about my crazy-ass brother! That situation is all kinds of messed up and you know it. Gabriel tricked them and made that happen."

 

"He gave them a _gift_ , Dean. They will be soulmates. They will be together in heaven."

 

"He-they- _what_?"

 

"Gabriel searched the world for Sam's perfect match, then arranged for them to meet and had a cherub mark them for each other, and he set requirements upon them which, if met, would link their souls. I don't have the power to do that, Dean. I only want to share your life with you."

 

" _Son of a bitch!_ "

 

Dean left, furious. He absolutely could not handle this. They were in the middle of a hunt and Cas had lost his mind. He'd deal with it later, if he had to. Maybe he wouldn't have to; maybe Cas would come to his senses by the time the hunt was done.  

 

Castiel remained in the motel room, waiting motionless, for him to return. 

 

And waited. 

 

And waited.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to add this to the Home verse before I post more new stuff because I want to actually explore this dynamic between Dean and Cas in greater depth later. I hope those of you who love the Home verse for the Tim/Sam relationship aren't disappointed by the lack of them in this.


End file.
